


January 17th: Strawberry Shortcake

by LadyGrey_BlackTea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gren Mama (The Dragon Prince), Gren's Birthday, Happy Birthday Gren, M/M, Mother Hen & Baby Chick, Sorgren (The Dragon Prince), The Dragon Prince Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey_BlackTea/pseuds/LadyGrey_BlackTea
Summary: Short fic for Gren’s birthday. Because our ginger head loves his birthday treat (and this author ships Sorgren).Happy Birthday, Gren!Set post Season 3.
Relationships: Gren/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	January 17th: Strawberry Shortcake

It was still dark when Gren opened his eyes. He still wanted to stay in his warm bed and doze off, but habits die hard. He got up, changed is clothes and walked through the still empty corridors of Katolis Castle.

After the battle of the Storm Spire, the Human Kingdoms and Xadia were still working to maintain the peace and undo the wrongdoings of Lord Viren. In order to support her nephews, General Amaya kept a tight schedule, going back and forth between the Breach fortress and Katolis Castle. Gren, as her interpreter, already regarded the castle as his second home.

He climbed a tower stairs to the wall walk, finding that wasn’t the first to arrive: Soren was already there, warming up, his breathe white against the crisp morning air. When he saw Gren, he opened a dazzling smile, walking towards him.

In the battle’s following month, the human army needed a month to let their wounded recover before marching back. In this meantime, Gren and Soren ended up sharing a room at the Spire and became good pals. AsClaudia was lost and Amaya had a new girlfriend, the both of them were feeling a little lonely, thus birthing this new bromance.

“Here’s the man of the day! Happy birthday, bro!” Soren said, tackling him in a hug.

“Thank you, Soren.” He stifled a yawn. “But you could have given me a rest day at least on my birthday.”

“Rest day? Where are the rest muscles and how you train them?”

Gren sighed. “Okay, I got it, musclebrain,” he said, patting the top of Soren’s head. “Do your worse.”

“Are you ok?” signed Amaya, looking at Gren’s state.

He had been lowering himself very slowly in the chair, his legs muscles burning from the effort. Sitting up hurt. Getting up hurt. Standing up hurt. Breathing hurt. Even living hurt.

_I’m never letting Soren do his worse again_ , he thought.

“I’m good,” he signed back. “Soren was a little fired up this morning.”

“Oh? I always assumed you were the top. My bad.” Amaya was smirking.

_The top? Top of what?_

Then, it dawned on him.

“No! No no no! It’s not like that! We were running up the stairs for the leg workout!” He felt his face on fire.

“I see,” she signed. “Then you’re still the top?”

“No!” He signed frenetically. “We’re friends! We don’t have this relationship!” Gren was blushing so brightly it dimmed his freckles.

_I’m so glad we’re gesturing too fast for other people to understand_ , he thought.

Janai was looking back and forth between them with a puzzled look in her face.

“I’ll tell you later,” Amaya signed to her.

“No, you don’t have to!” Gren signed, exasperated.

“Hey, birthday man, are you ok?” Soren said, sitting at his side.

“Oh no, it’s just a bit warm in here, isn’t it?” Gren said, avoiding looking at the Crownguard.

“Is it? I think it’s kinda chilly... anyway, you might be the birthday man today, but my birthday’s coming the day after tomorrow. January 19th. Don’t forget.”

“As if anyone could forget, Soren. You’ve been saying that for almost a week,” said Rayla, her chin resting on her hand.

“Soren always start reminding people of his birthday one week before the date.” Callum said. “We’re all used to it by now.”

“That’s right. Don’t you dare forget it. I’m expecting awesome gifts!”

Rayla rolled her eyes.

Corvus walked into the room, grabbing Gren’s shoulders. “Hey, man! Happy birthday! Hey, what’s wrong?” he said, seeing Gren’s wincing.

“I’m ok, I just had too many pushing ups.” Gren said, ignoring the amused look from Amaya.

“Well, a good burn shows that you’re building up.”

“So I keep saying to him,” said Soren.

“See? By the way, could you join me for a while, Soren? I need some words with you.”

“Sure, old man. Ah, have I told you my birthday is the day after tomorrow?”

“As I keep saying, I’m just two years older than you. And yes, you’ve told me. Countless times.”

“Don’t forget my birthday gift.”

“Sure, sure...”

Gren watched as they stood up.

“Soren wait. Your strap is loose.” He started adjusting the arm strap. “There you go.”

“Thank you, bro. See you later.” Soren said, walking away with Corvus.

“Pff, Gren Mama...” someone snickered at his side.

He looked back at the table, not sure who said it. All of them had the same pressed mouth with twinkling eyes look, excepting Amaya, who probably didn’t see it and was definitely thinking something else.

Thankfully, Gren had a quiet, uneventful day, in spite of his sore muscles. He was just finishing the last report when he heard Corvus voice.

“Gren? Are you here?”

“Oh, hi Corvus.” Gren saw the look on Corvus face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Soren... he’s...”

Corvus didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Gren was up in a flash, his sore muscles suddenly forgotten.

“Where’s he? What happened?” He said, already running out of the room.

“He’s in the great hall. We should hurry, I don’t know how long he has...”

As they flew all the way to the room, Gren barely noticed the castle was abnormally empty. His only thoughts were on the Crownguard. What had Soren gotten himself into? He slowed as they reached the hall doors and threw the doors open, ignoring the guards posted outside.

Pop pop pop.

“Surprise!”

Gren was left stupefied, catching his breath from all the running. His friends came forward to hug and congratulate him, but he only relaxed when he saw Soren looking alright. He hugged the blond-haired man in a tight embrace.

“Hey bro, happy birthday again! Can you just release me for a while? You’re really squishing me.”

“I told you Mother Hen would fly to rescue her Baby Chick,” Rayla said.

“Since Amaya throws a surprise party every year, it’s getting harder and harder to surprise Gren on his birthday,” Corvus chuckled. “You should have seen the look on his face.”

“That was really smart of you, Ray,” Callum said, holding her hand. The Moonshadow elf smiled affectionately at her boyfriend.

“Let’s cut the cake,” Amaya gestured.

“Strawberry shortcake?” Gren asked, his eyes sparkling.

“It’s a tradition on your birthday, Gren. I even had extra help this year...”

_Oh noes._

“... your cake this year have the professional touch of Barius. He gave me lots of tips on baking.”

Gren immediately felt relieved.

“And I had another helper...”

_Please, not Amaya... please, not Amaya..._

“... Soren here actually helped with the strawberries!”

The ginger-haired silently thanked all the divine entities he knew.

The strawberry shortcake was perfect. Moist, soft and fluffy, with juicy sweet strawberries and whipped cream that melted in your mouth. The best thing? No clumps of flours, no egg shell, no salty cream from when Amaya mistook sugar for salt. Gren was in heaven.

Gren noticed Soren walking out of the room and followed the blond-haired man, reaching him as they turned into an empty corridor.

“Soren?”

“Oh, hi bro. I just wanted some fresh air, there were too many people inside.”

“Thank you for the cake. It’s the best.”

He saw the Crownguard blushing slightly.

“I’m glad you liked. I really didn’t do much, I’m just good at cutting stuff, you know? Sword, knife...?”

“No, I’m grateful. Since Amaya started helping Corvus I haven’t eaten a good cake on my birthday, but this year was the best. I can’t stop eating it.” Gren said, his plate still in his hand with a giant piece of cake on it.

“Is it this good?”

“What? You haven’t eaten?”

“Nah, I hate desserts.”

“You must try it. Let me give you some.”

“I’m good, man.”

“You absolutely have to try it,” Gren said, advancing on Soren until the younger man was pinned against a wall. He raised a fork loaded with cake to the swordsman’s lips.

“Gren, wait...” Soren pressed his lips tight when he saw the advancing cake.

“Come on, Soren, open your mouth.”

“N-nn” Soren was shaking his head, getting some cream on his lips.

“If you don’t open your mouth I’ll lick the cream from your lips.” Gren said, lowering his head towards Soren’s.

“Wai-...” Gren put the cake inside Soren’s mouth. “aah mmnet”

He watched as Soren chewed up, the blond making appreciative noises “mmhn... mmhnmm...”

“Good, right?” he whispered.

“Yes, it was good. It melts in your mouth...”

“Have another one.”

“Whaaah-... mmhnnm...”

“Soren?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

**OMAKE**

Rayla was just returning from the toilet when she heard voices down the corridor.

“Gren, wait...”

“Come on, Soren, open your mouth.”

“N-nn”

“If you don’t open your mouth I’ll lick... your lips”

“Wai-... aah mmnet... mmhn... mmhnmm...”

The Moonshadow elf bolted inside, burying her burning face on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Ray? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever or something?”

_I’ve just heard the most amazing thing. Hah, there’s no way I’m telling Callum that._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy birthday, Gren Mama!
> 
> I wanted to publish this on our favorite ginger head’s birthday no matter what, so it is kind of a spoiler for the main fic... I’m breaking my head for Soren’s birthday now, I definitely want them to have matching fanfics on their b-days.  
>  _EDIT: Soren's B-Day fanfic was posted and takes place after this work. You can read it here:[January 19th: Pancakes & Waffles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22318201)_
> 
> In fact, I was hoping to finish the story about how the Sorgren bromance bloomed ([Smooth Crescendo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22279456)), but I ran out of time... TT^TT
> 
> Please, let me know if you enjoyed! Comments are super welcome!  
> Thank you!


End file.
